


Without Knowing Your Name

by duskrosewritings



Category: Jordan Maron - Fandom, captainsparklez - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationship, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, no explicit romance, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskrosewritings/pseuds/duskrosewritings
Summary: You were finally able to attend VidCon and meet your idol, Jordan Maron. And once you met, he made sure to make it a meeting that would never end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done! Dedicated to my best friend who has been waiting weeks for this ^^ sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy!

The alarm at 6:50 am seemed entirely too early, but after hitting snooze for 10 more minutes of beautiful sleep, you remembered just why it was your phone was making noise at this horrible hour.  
10 minutes passed before you knew it and your phone’s alarm was screaming again. This time, though, you were more willing to leave the bed. You had packed everything the night before, so all you needed to do was get ready for the day and drive. Double-checking everything, you closed the back of your car and got ready to drive to the hotel.  
A few hours later, you had unpacked and checked into your hotel. You made sure your tickets were in the right place, checked you had everything you need, and got in the car to do one last bit of driving.  
After what felt like way too many hours, the time had finally come. Clutching your pictures tightly, you followed the signs and made your way to the correct room. You hoped there wouldn’t be a line, but as you entered the doorway, of course your eyes met with the longest line you’d ever seen. The people around you seemed to be as annoyed as you, as they started up a conversation with you to pass the time.  
Another hour passed as you stood in the line, but at last, you were near the front, and you could see the table you had been so eager to see all day. Finally, the girl in front of you bid you goodbye as she walked up to the table, leaving you at the front of the line with a full view of the table in front of you. Your heart beat faster as you watched the girl get done with her turn.  
Suddenly, a loud voice pulled you from your thoughts. “Attention everyone, I’m sorry, but due to time, we’re going to have to cut the line to meet CaptainSparklez right here.” The worker pulled a rope to the barriers behind you, meaning that you just became the last person in line. You blinked a few times as the people behind you left with mumbles of disappointment, letting that fact sink in, before turning around to calls of ‘next’.  
The girl who was in front of you previously was gone. You had turned to face an empty table, save for the VidCon workers on each side and the reason you had even gone through all this, the man sitting behind the center of the table.  
Jordan Maron.  
Still slightly stunned, you took hesitant steps forward and met his expectant look with a shy smile.  
“Hello,” he greeted you.  
“H... hi,” you responded.  
He chuckled. “A little nervous? I understand. Not every day we can all walk around and meet these people we watch on screens in person.” He smiled up at you, trying to make you as comfortable as possible.  
“Got anything for me to sign? Or… want a picture, or something?” “Uh, uh, yeah…” you said, remembering the pictures you had been clutching in your hands all morning. You carefully placed them on the table, leaving your hands awkwardly by your sides. “You know…” he started as he uncapped his marker and scrawled his beautiful signature over the pictures.  
It may have been a mix of your nerves, your idol in front of you, and the unfamiliar environment, but it almost seemed like this man who was always talking for 20+ minute episodes… was at a loss for words.  
“You know…” he said again. He sighed. “You know, I’ve met a lot of people during my years so far as a YouTuber…” he continued his sentence this time, his voice ever so slightly shaking at the end. “But… but I’ve never met anyone quite like you.”  
He finally got his sentence out, and this time, he was the one who was nervous.  
You locked eyes with him for a second, only to be cut short by him shaking his head, trying to bring himself back to reality. He stood and faced one of the workers to his side.  
“Hey, would you mind taking our picture?” he asked the worker, shoving his phone into her hand. She agreed (though she didn’t really feel like she had a choice). He walked around the table to your side, standing probably a bit closer than a normal YouTuber should next to their fan. He hesitated a moment before putting one arm around your shoulders, and hesitated again before taking your hand with his other hand. Your heart seemed to stop, was he really doing this when he didn’t even know your name?  
“Smile,” the worker called. You glanced at him quickly before you smiled; he was grinning as large as he could. Your face echoed the same grin, seeing the man you loved so much smiling that big next to you. The worker gave his phone back and left. He kept his arm around your shoulders, looking at the phone screen. “This is really good! Do you want me to send it to you?” You still hadn’t been able to make a single sound, or even breathe. Somehow, you managed the slightest nod ever. “Okay! Put your number in!” He shoved his phone into your hands. You slowly entered your number and sent the picture to yourself. You gave his phone back, then waited to see what he would do next.  
He didn’t say anything for a few seconds and seemed to be focused on whatever app he had switched to. Sighing, he turned to face you. “Well, I have some work and panels I have to get ready for, but now that we have each other’s phone numbers, I’ll see you after they’re all done!” He made sure to not leave this as a question, giving you no way to not see him later. “So,” he said, gathering his things from behind the signing table, “I’m sure you’re going to my panels, and if there’s anyone else you want to see, you could do that, then after Day 2 is done, I’ll message you and see where you are, and we can get together again!” “O-okay, sounds… good”, you were able to whisper in response.  
“Well!” He stood up straight, balancing everything he and the team brought in his muscular arms. “See you tonight!” No room for you to disagree. You stayed in place, hating to see him go, but knowing you’d see him again made it okay for now. “Oh, by the way,” he turned and called to you, “I never did catch your name?” “Oh… it’s—“ “Oh, sorry, I’m getting a call. Text it to me, though!” He turned back around, heading towards his next panel room as he somehow managed to pull his phone out with his hands full.  
You still were unable to move, eyes following his retreating figure. Your brain was rushing to process everything. Did all of this really just happen? You pulled out your phone, greeted by the notification of the message on the lock screen. As you stared at the picture, another message from the same number appeared above it. ‘So, tell me your name over, maybe, dinner tonight?’ So much for waiting to see what your schedule was. But honestly, you hadn't planned on doing anything else anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I also know nothing about Jordan besides his name, so I hope he's not too out of character or anything, lol. Feedback/constructive criticism is welcome, as this is my first time posting something like this!


End file.
